Noticed
by Violet and Aqua
Summary: The world meeting is going as usual for Canada, until a certain someone stands up for him. PruCan


Canada watched as the other countries walked into the room, paying most attention to one particular ex-nation. As usual, he had arrived at the world meeting early in the hope that someone would arrive and realize that the room wasn't empty. As usual, no-one did notice and he had to quickly change seats several times to stop other countries sitting on him. He eventually ended up next to England on one side and Greece on the other. Germany took a register, missing out Canada, and the meeting began.

Canada had several ideas he wanted to put forward, so he decided that for once he would speak up as soon as Greece had finished. However, when it came to the Greek's turn to speak, he was asleep on the table and muttering something about Japan. "Well, seeing as he's asleep," began Germany. Canada realized that his chance to speak was about to pass.  
>"Um, excuse me, Germany, I have an idea about this problem, and...". None of the other nations took any notice of his attempt to speak, except... had HE looked at Canada? It was probably imagination, he decided. England put diwn his teacup and began to speak. He only got as far as "I think that" before France elegantly stepped over and began strangling him. England responded with a kick in the shins and it didn't take long before a full blown fight developed which took the attention of the other nations away from the meeting immediately. Most started chanting for their favourite side, Hungary was squealing something about sexual tension and trying to force their heads together to make then kiss, and Germany looked like he was about to blow a fuse.<br>"Hey, everyone, we forgot the awesome Canada's turn to speak!" Prussia's voice rang out through the meeting room, but no-one noticed except Canada. He was shocked. Prussia, the one person he was worried would never notice him, HAD seen him?  
>"Everyone!... Hey, West, the awesome me needs to speak. Can you shut everyone up?" the ex-nation continued when he noticed the lack of effect he was having.<br>Once Germany had shouted at everyone to sit down, Prussia stood up. "The awesome me demands an explanation as to why we have completely ignored Canada!" Everyone looked around, shocked that they hadn't noticed the quiet nation before. "Bloody hell, when did you get here?" asked England, who had spilt his tea when he realized that he was sitting next to someone.  
>"The awesome me would like to hear Canada's awesome ideas about the problem today," said Prussia. "Tell us what you think."<br>It took several seconds before Canada, overwhelmed with the fact that everyone was paying him attention and that Prussia, of all people, had noticed him, could speak.

After the meeting, Prussia had asked Canada to go on a short walk with him, saying he had something to tell him.  
>"Prussia, how were you able to notice me?" he asked as they strolled down the halls of the conference building.<br>Prussia suddenly looked awkward and embarrassed. "Well, a couple of world meetings back, the awesome me suddenly noticed a country I hadn't noticed before. I don't want to say something as unawesomely romantic as 'I felll in love with you immediately', but... Anyway, I started deliberately looking out for you at meetings."  
>"Prussia... I..." stammered Canada. How had he not noticed the fact that a certain someone was watching him?<br>"I know, it's unawesome," said Prussia, laughing nervously.  
>"No, what I wanted to say was that... I love you too," Canada told him. "Then I guess you would love to be the awesome me's boyfriend! And I think my first duty is to do this," said Prussia, leaning towards Canada. The kiss was everything Canada had dreamed about (he would never admit how long he had been waiting for this moment) and more. It left him breathless and hungry for more, and it must have showed in his eyes, because Prussia laughed and said "Back to my place tonight?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I didn't write Prussia very well (would he even be at a world meeting? Who cares?).**


End file.
